


Home is where the heart is

by thenewwaddedpaper1292



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Coping with Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grieving, M/M, Multi, Past Mpreg, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, a/b/o dynamics, based on 'Wolf Children', human parent raising supernatural children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwaddedpaper1292/pseuds/thenewwaddedpaper1292
Summary: After an incident, Hanzo and his two young twins are forced to move to a village in the mountains to not only raise his children but to get away from the memory of the man he loved. What he didn’t count on was finding and reconciling with family, developing a bond with the small community in that village along with raising his children.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly decided to start writing this, hope you enjoy. Also unbeta'd so excuse the mistakes.

Hanzo had always been a private person, ever since he moved out on his own right after high school. He went to his college class, did his shopping and didn’t even interact much with neighbors in the apartment building he lived in beyond the occasional polite greeting. For the most part, the world left him alone and he was okay with that. He didn’t need anybody else in his life, nobody except his two children, Rose and Shiro.  
So here he was, in an old house near the foot of a mountain in a village far from the city where he and his small family once lived, hoping to start a new life.  
“Papa, lookit what I found!”  
Hanzo, who had been unpacking a box of dishes, looked up to see his daughter with her hands and knees covered in dirt and a small bouquet of white wild flowers in her tiny hands. Rose was always rambunctious and prone to getting dirty so it was no surprised that she quickly took to the country.  
“They are beautiful,” Hanzo said with a smile, stooping down to accept the gift, “ lets put these in something nice, where should we put them?”  
“In front of daddy’s picture,” Rose stated with a smile as she watched her flowers be placed inside a thin cup.  
The two walked into the living room, where a book shelf was set up and placed the flowers in front of the only picture they had of the children’s deceased father, his drivers license.  
“Do you think daddy would like them?” Rose asked, looking up at her father.  
“ I know he would love them,” Hanzo nodded, staring longingly at the picture of the smiling brunet man on the license photo.

The pair gave small prayers before they were interrupted by Shiro, who had been sitting outside on the porch reading.  
“Papa... theres ladies outside.” He said, obvious nervousness in his voice as he hugged his book close.  
Poor Shiro had been plagued with an aversion to people outside the family and nearly crippling shyness. Hanzo had done all he could to help his son cope but given because of his and his sisters special condition, Hanzo had been fearful to allow his children to even attend school to interact with other children. Not after the incident that forced the small family to flee to the mountain village.  
“Thank you Shiro, why don’t you and your sister wash up for dinner.” Hanzo said, standing up and going to answer the door.  
“Okay!” Rose exclaimed taking her brother by the hand and dragging him to the bathroom.  
Hanzo opened the door and was met with a pair of women, one young and one elderly. A welcome wagon no doubt.  
“Good evening, you must be Hanzo,” The younger of the two greeted, “I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler, pleased to finally meet you.”  
She was a tall blond haired blue eyes woman, dressed in a yellow summer dress, a white doctors coat and white sandals. In her arms was a small bouquet of flowers and a basket of fruit which she offered to Hanzo with a kind smile. There was a caring air to her but she also didn’t seem like someone that could be pushed around or taken advantage of.  
“Thank you,” Hanzo said, accepting the gifts with a nod, “my apologies for not introducing myself, I’ve been busy unpacking and keeping my children out of trouble.”  
“Thats quite alright,” The elder woman waved off the apology with a knowing chuckle, “I know all about raising a little on, I'm Ana Amari, pleasure to meet you.”  
She was a dark skinned woman with pure white hair held in a braid that could barely be seen over her blue head wrapping. The most notable thing about Ana was the fact she was missing one of her brown eyes, a black eye patch covered her right eye. The air around Ana was more motherly and wise, her remaining eye held a kind but mischievous glint to it, not anything malicious but a playful. Defiantly a grandmotherly type that would sneak her grandchildren a cookie before sending them home to their parents for dinner.  
“I’m grateful for your visit and gifts, I only wish I can offer you tea.” Hanzo stated.  
It felt routine and rehearsed, having come from a traditional and upper class family, the young man was trained from a young age on how to be polite and courteous to guests even if there was no intention of starting any kind of friendship.  
“Its quite alright, we were actually wondering if you and your children would like to come over for dinner.” Angela asked, waving and smiling behind Hanzo making him turn around.  
Rose and Shiro were peeking out the window, Rose now looking a little cleaner and Shiro still looking fearful but curious about the women.  
“It’s alright, come out and say hello.” Hanzo called, not surprised when Rose jumped away from the window and once again dragging her brother with her.  
“Hi!” The dark haired girl greeted cheerily, waving to the women, giving her her brightest smile and holding out a hand for a handshake, “I’m Rose.”  
“Hello Rose,” Angela said kneeling down to Rose’s level and accepting the handshake, “I’m Angela.”  
Angela looked over at Shiro, who was now hiding behind Hanzo’s legs staring nervously at her.  
“And whats your name?” She asked, giving him a smile to reassure him that she and Ana mean no harm.  
The brunet boy could only squeak in response before hiding his face, this causing Ana and Angela to chuckle.  
“That’s Shiro,” Rose said, “he’s a little bit shy but he’s really nice when you get to know him.  
“Well, I hope to get to know all over you.” The blonde doctor chuckled.  
“Dr. Ziegler and Miss. Amari were asking us to have dinner with them.” Hanzo stated, brushing Shiro’s scruffy hair, “will you be comfortable with that?”  
“Yeah!” No surprise that Rose jumped at the chance to meet new people but it was Shiro he was worried about.  
“Shiro?”  
The small boy stayed silent for a while, thinking hard on his reply. Hanzo wasn’t going to force his son to go if he didn’t want to, Shiro was easily frightened by new people and he didn’t want to trigger an unneeded panic attack, not after last time.  
“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Hanzo reassured gently.  
But oddly Shiro did something that surprised him.  
“I’ll go if Rosie goes...” Shiro said softly.  
“Don’t worry Shiro, I’ll keep you safe,” Rose immediately grabbed her brothers hand, swinging their arms, “I promise.”  
If there was one thing Hanzo could depend on was Roses love and protectiveness for her twin. She seemed to be one of the few people to keep Shiro grounded and safe when he started to slip over the edge.  
“There will be a couple children around their ages there so they won’t get lonely,” Ana said, “though my mate is a big kid himself so I’m sure he’ll keep them entertained.”  
Hanzo looked down meeting Shiro’s eyes, silently making his son would be okay, but when he received a nod from the brunet boy the father sighed and turned his gaze back to the women.  
“Very well, let me put these flowers in a vase and we can go.” He said, going inside to do just that and to hopefully make himself presentable.

Doctor Ziegler’s home was a modest brick home with a white picket fence that was covered in vines. The sounded of laughter and chattering could be heard from inside and out in the back yard. It was one of many quaint and comfy homes in the village, must be a theme Hanzo thought as he admired the lovely home.  
“It looks like guests have already arrived,” Angela stated as she led the way into the house, “just leave your shoes by the door and make yourselves at home.”  
Making sure the twins left their shoes neatly by the door, Hanzo waited for the women to leave them before turning to Rose and Shiro.  
“Remember you can’t let anybody know your secret,” He whispered, “come find me if you think you’ll give it away, do you understand?”  
Both children nodded, both with grim and worried looks. Hanzo hated to put this kind of worry and fear on them but he wanted to do anything he could to keep them safe. It was best to tread on the side of caution.  
“Alright, be polite and don’t touch anything without asking.” Hanzo smiled, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead and sending them off toward the backyard.  
Rose led his brother away by the hand toward the sounds of laughing children, happily chattering excitedly about the possibilities of finally being able to have playmates to play games with. Though anxious, the single father was glad for the prospect of them having some sort of interactions with children their own age. Taking a deep breath, Hanzo rose to his feet and was about to follow behind his children when he is approached.  
“Hanzo, I was wondering when you’d arise from the house, I was starting to think you’re avoiding me.”  
Hanzo was face to face with one of the few familiar faces in the village, Gabriel Reyes, a close family friend to Hanzo’s mate who had assisted Hanzo and his children in finding ttheir home.  
“My apologies, unpacking has been taking longer than expected.” Hanzo said but this only caused Gabriel to chuckle patting him on the shoulder.  
“I’m kidding,” Gabriel said as he led Hanzo into the kitchen, “glad you could make it over.”  
The kitchen smelled of delicious food, it was comforting smell that reminded Hanzo of his childhood and his mothers bustling in the kitchen. Standing at the stove was Ana who was chattering with a tall and built blond man who stood next to her chopping vegetables and red haired young woman who was mixing a salad at the kitchen island. When Gabriel and Hanzo entered the kitchen the red headed woman smiled at them.  
“Mr. Shimada, it’s so good to finally meet you,” She said, halting in her work to point the salad tongs at the blond man, “I’m Emily and the big guy choppin’ the onions is Jack.”  
“I’d offer you a hand shake but I don’t think you want your hands smelling like onions.” Jack sniffed, giving the young gather a wave before returning to his work.  
It was obvious this was a tight knit community, something Hanzo wasn’t used to being such a private person, he almost felt like he didn’t belong.  
“Hanzo, you want a drink?” Gabe asked, leaning into the fridge, “we got beer, soda, water, tea?”  
“Water is fine.” Hanzo replied sitting down at the island.  
“Hey babe, how ‘bout you get get me one of those beers.” Jack said, handing the onions to Ana.  
“You got two feet that ain’t broken, golden boy.” Gabe replied, handing Hanzo his water and cracking open a beer.  
“Aw, come please?”  
“Alright... you’re lucky you’re cute.” Gabe placed the open beer on the counter near Jack and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Save the flirting for after we finish cooking, “Ana said, mixing in several spices into the pot, “Gabe keep yourself busy and set the table.”  
“Yeah yeah.” Gabe gave Jack a playful swat on the rear before retrieving plates and silverware and leaving the kitchen.  
Seeing the playful nature between Gabriel and Jack made Hanzo’s heart ache for his mate, for his touch, his comforting scent and voice. It had been several years since his mates passing and that ache had never waned leaving him a single father and his child without a father who he knew would love them dearly.  
Hanzo was suddenly brought out his musing by the loud scream of a child followed by the sound of crying from out in the backyard and the unmistakable scent of children in distress and blood. Fear rose in Hanzo’s chest when the scent of his children in distress filled his nose. In his mind he was screaming ‘not again, not again’ as he rushed to the back door.  
Outside a small girl was sobbing on the ground, holding her cheek being comforted by a brunette woman and a large man. Hanzo quickly located Rose who was talking into a shed and ran over to her to see she was shaking and crying.  
“Rose, what happened, where is your brother?”  
“I’m sorry papa,” She sobbed, “I’m sorry.”  
Hanzo peered into the shed and saw a small huddled figured that was shaking and sobbing. Opening the door more, his eyes widened when he saw it was Shiro hands planting ontop of his head as he rocked back and forth and the father knew immediately what had happened.  
“What happened,” Jack asked, as he ran out of the kitchen to take over comforting the little girl who Hanzo could only guess was his child, “Hana, are you okay?”  
The girl named Hana could only sob as her hand is pulled away to reveal bleeding claw marks. The sight making Hanzo go into panic mode.  
“Rose, go get our shoes, we’re going home.” He said, entering the shed as Rose ran off trying to wipe her  
Hanzo turned his attention to his panicking son, entering the shed, giving off comforting pheromones as he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. His heart hurting when the boy jumped.  
“I’m sorry papa.” Shiro sobbed, gripping his hair as he began to rock faster, “I-I-I got scared... my ears showed, I’m sorry.”  
Gently, Hanzo eased Shiro’s hands out of his hair worrying the boy would start tearing his hair out and saw his finger nails were replaced with small black claws and on top of his head were a pair of brown furry ears. Speaking in soft Japanese, Hanzo did his best to calm the panicking boy down while beginning to formulate plans now that the cat was out of the bag but where would they go. With no money Hanzo wasn’t sure if he could find a suitable place to live and provide for his children.  
“Hanzo?” Quickly picking Shiro up, being sure to hide the ears and was prepared to run when he was stopped by Ana. “I’m sorry, Shiro isn’t feeling well,” Hanzo said quickly, “We have to go.” “Hanzo wait.” Before she could stop him, Hanzo managed to squeeze his way past Ana and toward the house avoiding and ignoring the calls from the other guests. Rose was waiting at the door with both pairs of shoes in hand, she gives Hana one last worried look before following her father. They made it as far as the front porch when they are finally stopped by a new pair coming up the walk way. Hanzo could only manage a quick apology before making his way around and prepared pick Rose up and make a run for it when a hand grabbed his arm preventing him from doing so. “Anija?” The world seemed to go silent as Hanzo looked up and was face to face with someone he hadn’t seen since he was a teenager. “Genji?” 


	2. -2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at the amount of support this fic got. I'm sorry it took so long to continue, alot of things came up and of course depression is never fun to deal with but here were are.

The air had gone still; still enough that one could've sworn they had gone deaf as the men stared at eachother neither sure who should break the silence. Hanzo knew he should just pull away and run but no matter how much he commanded his legs wouldn't move and he couldn't look away from the brother who had disappeared from his life long ago.  
"Hanzo wai-, oh Genji, thanks for catching him," Gabriel jogged down the steps and up to them, "was afraid he'd be long gone."

At that moment, Hanzo was pulled out of his dumbstruck state by Rose pressing closer to him and Shiro beginning to shake even more.

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to free himself form Genji's grasp, his stress levels rising and, unbeknownst to him, the scent of distress growing stronger by the second, "but we have to leave."  
"Now hold yer damn horses," Gabriel growsed firmly as he put a hand on the stressed omegas shoulder, "come back inside and calm down so we can talk."

At the moment, Hanzo was not in the mood for calming down let alone talking. His inner omega was screaming for him to get back home and finding a safe place to make a nest to care for his young. There was no time for logic or being calm not with the need to protect at all costs was coursing through his veins. 

"We must leave," Hanzo growled, reaching down grabbing Roses hand not even caring she dropped the shoes she still had in her arms, " I-I'm sorry for troubling you all."

Just as he was about to make his escape he felt a firm hand grip him by the scruff, thumb pressing against the scent gland and Hanzo was quickly felt all the tension and worry in his body leave melt as he collapsed to the concrete noticing for the first time he had tears in his eyes.

"Hanzo, please for the first time in your life listen to people who want to help you." Genji pleaded, kneeling next to Hanzo his hand not leaving his neck.

"Come on, lets get him inside," Gabriel said gently, grabbing one of Hanzo's arm while Genji took the other and helpped him to his feet, "thats it, yer okay."

 

Hanzo barely noticed himself being led into the house and into the den where he was sat on a couch it was only when Rose climbed onto the couch and curled snug into his side that he took notice to the fact that all the other guests, minus Angela and Jack, were sitting in various chairs and sofas and all had their eyes on him. 

"I-I am so sorry..." He finally said shakely, "I'm sorry my son hurt that girl but he didn't mean to, I'll repay any expenses for her care but please keep what my children are a secret they're all I have now-"

"Hanzo, it's okay," Gabriel interrupted before Hanzo fell into hystarics, "we'd be a bunch of hypocrits if we blabbed about the fact your kids are werewolves to anybody."

That brought a dumbstruck look to Hanzo eyes as he looked between all the guests none of which had any look of anger or fear. He didn't understand, how could they be so calm knowing two werewolves were in their midst and one whom had hurt another child though unintentionally then again it wasn't often that humans were faced with the knowledge that any supernatural beings existed in the first place but still it wasn't something one would be so casual about.

"I don't understand..." Hanzo said looking directly at Gabriel.

This, almost to Hanzo's annoyance, brought a chuckle form Gabriel who scratched the back of his neck as he continued.

"It's no suprirse you don't know, Jesse knew better then to go talking about our lives even to his mate," he said as he reached down his shirt to pull out a strange charm on the end of a leather necklace, "we had thought that maybe we would be able to keep this under wraps but with how things have turned out that isn't an option."

Hanzo watched as he, as well as a few of the others, fiddled with strange charms until before his very eyes they were immersed in bright golden light and their forms shifted. In Gabriels case, his dark skin turned into a color that would happen when you mixed a bit of grey paint with brown and his once brown eyes were now a piercing red eyes.

"You might find it hard to believe but your mate wasn't the only supernatural being in the world," Gabriel said, showing his now elongated canine teeth, "you'll find a good majority of the residents here are members of some kind of occult race." 

It was almost too much for Hanzo at the moment, not after the near panic attack he'd just had. He hadn't been under the impression that Jesse was the only werewolf in existance, there was no way he coud be. But Jesse had never really talked about the existance of supernatural beings other then werewolves. 

"Here you are, dear," Hanzo looked up and over his shoulder to see Ana smiling motherly at him offering a delicate looking cup of steaming tea, "this will help calm your nerves."

Hanzo looked down at Shiro, who by this point had passed out now having shifted back into his human form. Almost knowing Hanzo's dilemma, Genji stepped up to gently take his nephew from his brother and sat down near Hanzo's legs watching as the sleeping boy latched onto his fathers pant leg.

"Its certainly unexpected..." Said Hanzo as he took a sip of the warm liquid, his eyes looking over all the now transformed people before him his eyes landing on Emily and the brunette woman who sat on the floor next to her feet, "I can assume I'm not the only human living here, correct?"

"Oh yeah, besides you and Genji there, Emily, Ana, Angela and a few handful of people in the village are human," Gabriel nodded, "this is a community is okay with all walks of life but we take precautions to make sure our identities are well hidden until such a time we can determine it would be safe for us to reveal to the human residence what we are, luckily we have one of the best witches living in town to keep us disguised and taken care of."

At that moment Angela and Jack, who was carrying Hana on his hip, entered the den. Hanzo noted that Hana looked fine now, maybe tired and her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had done but besides that you couldn't tell that she had had an encounter with a surprised werewolf child as she leaned against Jacks shoulder sucking on lollipop. 

"Ah, Hanzo," the blonde doctor sighed, walking over to an ottoman near the couch and sitting delicatly, "I assume you've been informed about the situation?"

When Hanzo answered with a nod, Angela smiled as she turned her attention to Shiro.

"I see Shiro has shifted back," She said with a nod, "good I was worried I'd have to administer a Form Forcer, I can't tell you how many times I had to do that for Jesse when he was a boy when he accidently was surprised into shifting and couldn't shift back into his human form. Do Shiro and his sister shift often?"

"Rose does usually when she's excited or angry and Shiro when he is scared." He hadn't been to a doctor since his children were born but he definantly felt as if he should be sitting on one of those examination tables. 

"I also assume they are not up to date one their vaccines and such, I'll have to pencil you in for an appointment to fix that. Werewolves are immune to most human diseases but they can still spread them, we can't have an outbreak amongst the human children in the village... please tell me you aren't one of those anti-vaccination parents, I swear I grew plenty of grey hair having to deal with those people before I came here."

"Why?" It was the only thing Hanzo could say as he looked at all nodding guests, "how can you be so accepting after what happened? We are outsiders, why do you so easily accept us among you after barely knowing us?"

The question surprised the others who all looked at eachother almost as if they were confused by what should've been a normal question. But Angela put a comforting hand on Hanzo's knee as she smiled at him.

"We look after our own here," She answered, "and I don't mean just supernatural beings I also mean those who can't find a place in 'normal' society. It's hard enough living in the world when you are different when you are alone, we hope to alleviate some of those worries by offering some sanctuary."

"Besides, Jesse was like a son to all of us," Gabriel added, "and any family of his is family to us."

Hanzo didn’t want to be too quick to grow content but for the first time he felt as if he could finally raise his children in peace and without fear of potentionally losing them.

“Well, now that that’s been figured out how about we eat before dinner gets cold,” Ana said, patting Hanzo on the shoulder before making her way to the kitchen being followed by a few other members of the group.

As everyone filed out into the kitchen Hanzo remained seated, his brain trying to process what had just happened when he is quickly brought from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump and face his brother once more. There was an awkward silence between the brothers, after so long Hanzo wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. What could you say after you stood by and allowed your brother to leave home and be disowned by their family 

“Genji..I...” Hanzo muttered, hesitantly looking up at his brother.

“Its okay, you don’t have to say anything,” Genji replied gently setting his still sleeping nephew next to his brother, “we don’t have to talk now, I live here with Angela and our partner Zenyatta so we’ll be seeing eachother more, for now lets enjoy dinner Ana is an excellant cook.”

“Right...”

Gently Hanzo roused his children both whom looked around and up at their father.

“Papa?” Rose whimpered, “are we leaving?”

“Do we-do we have have to move again?” Shiro asked looking once more on the brink of tears, “I’m sorry I messed everything up.”

It broke his heart to see his children with such sad looks, quickly he pulled the both of them into his arms and hug them as tightly as possible. 

“It’s not your fault,” He spoke softly in his mother tongue before kissing each of them on the tops of their heads, “and we’re staying...”


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Hanzo spend some time together while Hanzo delves into how he and Jesse met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't take as long as I thought it would. I wanted to write about how Hanzo and Jesse met and such and have the Shimada brothers interact a little more.  
> At some point I'll get into more of the world building of this A/B/O verse ( though its not entirely different from the most used I do have more own take on things).

Chapter 3

“I never would’ve thought that you would be able to give birth to an energetic child let alone two of them,” Genji sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, out of breath from playing with his niece and nephew who were now napping in the living room.

“Usually Rose is the energetic one, she defiantly takes after her father,” Hanzo said with a small smile, pouring cups of coffee for himself and his brother, “Shiro usually doesn’t even interact with people that he doesn’t know but I think the fact your family helped him warm up to you quickly.”

Once they were settled with their drinks, Genji watched as his brother stirred some sugar into his coffee and take a sip. Hanzo looked back over the rim of his mug raising a brow as he took a sip.

“What?” 

“You’ve never been one to drink coffee before, just strange to see.” Genji replied before taking a large sip of his own coffee.

“ Oh... well after I started dating the kids father I sort of developed a taste for it,” Hanzo sat the mug on the table and stared wistfully into the brown liquid, “he always said tea didn’t have enough of a kick for him.”

“So tell me about this Jesse, I’ve heard about him from Gabriel and a few others but never anything major. He had to be some man to convince you to date him.”

It was a this moment the elder Shimada’s turned a bright pink, looking to the side.

“Well... how we met wasn’t exactly the most orthodox way...”

 

[Several Years Prior]  
The first thing Hanzo noted when he awoke with a groan was how sticky and sore he was. Just about every part of his body ached, some more than others, and it took his brain some time to catch up and remember what exactly had occurred to leave him in such a state. 

“Oh, yer awake.”

Hanzo jolted in surprise as he faced the door and was met by the sight of a tall, rugged and very nude save for Hanzo’s ‘Please do nothing to the cook’ apron man. From the scent, he was an alpha but the college student didn’t really remember when he met this alpha and what he was doing in his house.

“I...heh this really doesn’t look good does it?” The alpha scratched the back of his neck, “I’m Jesse McCree from the Comfort Companions, ya made an appointment fer me ta help ya through yer heat.”

Thats right, Hanzo had been taken off his suppressants at the suggestion of his doctor as the brand Hanzo had been using since he had presented in his teens was not approved in the United States and the doctor wanted to avoid any serious damage to his reproductive system.  
So, much to the omegas chagrin, he had to weather through his heat for the first time in quite a long time. This had led him to a heat companion business which boasted many positive reviews for companions for omegas. He had made an appointment a month ahead of time, to be able to go through medical background to make sure that all parties would be safe.

“I see,” Hanzo ran his fingers through his extremely messy hair, “thank you for helping me, I’m not sure how well I could’ve handled my heat by myself.”

“Ain’t no thing, darlin’,” Jesse smiled, “now if yer hungry I’ve made ya somethin’ ta eat ta perk ya up after that rough week and I’ll even wash yer sheets while you eat.”

There was something about that smile, hell something about this alpha in general, caused Hanzo’s heart to flutter. He had been used to alphas being crude, boisterous and entitled to omega’s attention, most he met didn’t really care about the needs of the omegas they wanted to court/sleep with. But this man seemed different, he gave off a nurturing and polite aura, one that made Hanzo feel safe and for once cared for. 

“I would appreciate that.”

 

[Present Day]

“After that I started spending my heats with Jesse and after a while we started spending time together whenever I didn’t have school work or work.”Hanzo said, draining the last of his coffee.

“When did things become official?” Genji asked, resting his chin against his knuckles.

“After I got pregnant.”

 

[8 months before the twins were born]

Hanzo had tried to act as normal as he could while he and Hanzo looked over their menus, even though the thought of the incriminating white stick with the damn pink plus sitting in the bathroom trash can hidden underneath trash wouldn’t leave him alone. They had been so careful and used protection since Hanzo couldn’t afford birth control but here he was. He hadn’t told Jesse yet, he wasn’t sure how to since he wasn’t even sure how the alpha would react. He wasn’t even sure what their relationship really was, sure they were sleeping together and spent time together during their free time but they hadn’t officially established they were dating. Would Jesse stick around if he found out Hanzo was pregnant.

“Darlin’?” 

“What?” 

Hanzo looked up and saw that not only was Jesse staring after but so was a waitress who stood with her note pad reading to take their order.

“I’ll give you a few minutes.” She said, giving one last concerned looked to Hanzo before walking away.

Once alone, Jesse set his menu aside and leaned against the table to look at Hanzo.

“Somethin’ on yer mind,” He asked, “been kinda quiet and not in yer usual way.”

For a moment the two stared, both looking worried both for very different reasons. Hanzo wasn’t a man to easily be scared by any means but something about possibly losing Jesse caused his heart to sink to his stomach. It made him feel sick... or was it...

Suddenly Hanzo felt his stomach revolt and he heaved, slapping his hand over his mouth he bolted from the table and towards the restroom. Ignoring the strange looks he received and Jesse’s calls. Barreling into the closest stall, Hanzo spewed what little contents of his stomach he had into the toilet, coughing between the heaves. He hadn’t even noticed the door opening and someone entering until he felt a hand on his back.

“Hanzo, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well,” Jesse asked gently, kneeling behind Hanzo as best he could in the cramped stall, “we could’ve stayed at yer place.”

“Jesse... I’m not sick...” Hanzo finally managed to say after spitting the last of the bile into the bowl, “I’m not sick...”

“Then... why are you sitting in here puking up yer guts...”

The nauseous man turned to look at Jesse out of the corner of his eye, giving the brunet time to figure it out but when he did his eyes widened.

“Wait... are you... are you really?” He asked, his voice barely above a soft whisper.

All Hanzo could do was nod, not trusting his voice and his stomach at the moment.

Once Hanzo finished puking, the pair of them went back to there table and sat quietly until their waitress returned and placed a mug of very minty smelling tea and a knowing smile.

“Its on the house, it helped me with my nausea when I had my little girl.” She said quietly, walking away to leave the pair alone once more.

“So what are you gonna do?” Jesse asked while Hanzo sipped his tea, “I’m not going to make you keep it if you don’t want to but if you do I’ll help you anyway I can.”

“But I don’t want you to feel like you have to especially when I should’ve been more careful.” Hanzo said.

Thats when Jesse’s hand grasped Hanzo’s around the mug. The warmth emanating from the cup and enveloping both their hands bringing calmness to the worrying omega.

“Hun, ya ain’t forcin‘ me ta do anythin‘, if ya wanna keep the baby then I’m gonna be there for ya and our baby,” Jesse stated, his eyes determined and reassuring.

There was something in those eyes that made Hanzo believe that everything would be alright.

 

[Present Day]

“After that Jesse had me move in with him and we prepared for the birth of our baby, well babies... we didn’t officially mate until about 3 months before the twins were born.” Hanzo concluded his story with a small wistful smile.

“He sounds like a great man.” Genji said, happy to see his brother happy for once.

“Yes... he was...”

Just as quickly as the smile had found its way to Hanzo’s lips it was replaced with a sad frown. Even though it had been well over a year since his mate had passed, Hanzo’s heart was still sore at the memory of the wonderful man that brought so much happiness to his life along with their children.

“Hanzo, you know you aren’t alone now,” Genji reached across the table and resting his hand on his brothers arm, “you are among good people and family now.”

While that may be true, it didn’t fill the whole that Jesse had left on that fateful day.

“Thank you.” Hanzo managed to say, attempting to not make it obvious he was trying to force a reassuring smile.


	4. -4-

It wasn’t long before the Summer faded into Fall bringing a long needed chill over the world. The nature around the village began to morph into shades of red and gold which signaled the coming of holidays and children returning to school. It was during this change that the one question Hanzo had been dreading came up.

“Papa, can me and Rose go to school?” 

It had been during over dinner and the question had brought the small family to a pause. Hanzo,with fork stopped half way toward is mouth , and Rose, with her cheeks puffed out from trying to shove as much rice into her mouth as she could, stared at the the usually withdrawn Shiro who stared back as he shifted his food around his plate. 

There was quite a couple things that alarmed Hanzo about this question, which one of his kids it came from and the idea that after the event that led them to move in the first place Shiro would even want to consider going back to school really made the young father raise an eyebrow.

“What brought this up?”He set his fork down and resting his arm against the table so he he coud lean forward a bit.

“I-I went over to see Hana and she wasn’t home and then I remembered school started and I thought maybe-maybe I could start going to so I can -can be able to see her more...”

Ever since the cook out get together, Shiro and Hana had surprisingly began to spend more time together with one or the other spending more time at each others homes and exploring the near by forest. In a matter of months, Hanzo watched his son start to come out of his shell even a little bit to start willingly interact with people outside of the family. It seemed funny that this all started after Shiro unintentionally hurt her, which Shiro still feels awful for even after Hana had made it apparent she forgiven him. 

“Well, if that is what you want but are you sure you can handle going to school, its great you want to try and go to school but you haven’t mastered hiding your werewolf features when you are afraid and surprised...”

“I promise I won’t let my ears show!”

Both Hanzo and Rose jumped at the sudden raise of Shiro’s voice. Shiro never raised his voice, ever. He was pretty much a mouse when it came to vocal interactions that to see him even remotely assert himself was a bit of a surprise.

“I-I will be as human as I can! So human that I’ll forget that I’m werewofl at all!” The tiny dark haired boy exclaimed before immediately how loud he was being and shrank back to his small mousy stature, “I-I promise, papa. I-I wanna feel normal...”

That last point broke Hanzo’s heart. He had often thought about how his children felt about their werewolf heritage and he had made a point of making sure they should never feel ashamed of what they are especially now that they were in a more open community when it came to children of supernatural backgrounds. Knowing that Shiro felt even remotely ashamed for being a werewolf left a sour taste in Hanzo’s mouth.

“Shiro... there isn’t anything wrong with you and you don’t have to prove anything.” He said, reaching across the table and gently taking his sons hand into his.

“I know... I just... wanna try.” The tiny boy said, his brown eyes looking up at his father through his lashes.

“Come on papa, let us go to school!” Rose finally piped out, finally knocked out of her stupor of seeing her twin being so so assertive, “pleeeease! I’ll do much better to keep him from getting scared.”

Before he could even realize, Hanzo had been outnumbered in the matter and with a sigh and a gentle squeeze to his sons hand, he sat back, his hand resting on his lap.

“Very well, if you are sure that you can handle going to school then I will see what I can do to get you enrolled.”

He couldn’t help but smile as Rose cheered excitedly even doing a little dance in her chair while Shiro celebrated in a much more reserved manner with a tiny smile matched with a blush. Though Hanzo had seen his son and daughter look happy before the sight never failed to bring a warmth into his heart.

 

In the weeks that followed, Hanzo had been practically running around the small village in preparation to send Shiro and Rose to school. Filling out the proper documentations, going through medical exams and through quite a few vaccinations of which the twins hadn’t been too thrilled to go through but they both put on their bravest faces with each needle that was pricked into their arms. Even after everything had been settled, Hanzo still had to go to buy school supplies, backpacks, pencils, erasers, paper, new clothes, shoes and so on. But as much as Hanzo had felt warn out he couldn’t help but feel happy as Shiro and Rose happily packed and repacked their backpacks and chattering about what school will be like.

Soon the first day of school arrived and the family of three walked to the school house. Rose, who was much more excited, skipped a but ahead of her father and brother, who chose to stand close to his father his hand wrapped around four of Hanzo’s much bigger hands. Though black haired boy didn’t show it, it wasn’t hard to see that he was just as excited about this new experience as his sister. Hanzo to felt some excitement for his children but the much familiar feeling of worry lurked just around the corner in his mind. The omega in him wanted nothing more than to snatch up his children and run back home, to keep them from any potential danger but the rational side of him knew that this is what they wanted and that they would be in good hands until the afternoon. 

Outside the school house stood Zenyatta, Genji and Angela’s mate and also the school teacher for the first grade class, surrounded by a group of chattering children. He was a tall man with warm brown skin and a shaved head and kind hazel eyes. Hanzo had gotten to know the man and surprisingly enjoyed his company. He was calm and gentle with a potent air of wisdom that floated around him whenever he spoke.

“Greetings, Mr. Shimada.” He greeted with a smile and a wave before turning his attention to the twins, “ and how are you doing today?”

“I’m fine, sir.” Both twins said, Rose with her usual bright smile and Shiro with a more modest one.

Zenyatta chuckled just as the bell rang signaling the start of the school day. As the teacher ushered the group of students toward the school, Hanzo knelt down to look at his children.

“I want you to be good for your teacher,” he said softly, instinctively straightening Rose’s dress and trying to flatten Shiro’s hair.

“We will.” 

“And...have fun, learn a lot.” Hanzo smiled once more and pressing kisses to their cheeks, his beard tickling a giggle from Rose, “and eat all your vegetables in your lunches before your treats.”

The twins, after assuring their father they would indeed eat all their vegetables, waved good bye once more and jogged to catch up with the last students. And before Hanzo knew it, the doors closed leaving him to stand at the gate staring at the red wooden door.

He wasn’t sure how to describe what he was feeling. Nervousness at the thought of his children being surrounded by strangers for several hours? Pride that they wanted to bravely face this new part of their lives on their own? Whatever it was, Hanzo took a deep breath, reassuring himself that his children would be fine on their first day of school. Though it didn’t stop him from silently praying that perhaps Jesse was watching over Rose and Shiro as they progressed through the first new step of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing an inbetween chapter of the twins first day of school but my computer decided to act up and I lost what I had. So if you would like to read such a chapter leave a comment.


End file.
